This Multidisciplinary Training Program in Cardiovascular Disease, currently in its 29th year, offers postdoctoral training to individuals planning full-time academic careers in cardiovascular science. Qualified candidates holding and M.D. or Ph.D. degree are recruited and applicants complete a detailed research and training plan that is screened by a committee of senior scientists. Accepted trainees commit for 2 - 3 years in our program that contains 6 key elements: 1) a mentored research project under the direction of an established NIH-funded investigator;2) a "Work-in-Progress" seminar series to gauge project progress, develop oral presentation skills, and foster interaction among trainees;3) a "Biostatistics for Basic Science" curriculum designed to provide a clear understanding of appropriate research design and analysis;4) a scientific journal internship to emphasize the requirements for high-impact publications;5) a mentorship program to foster career and personal development;and 6) a grant writing workshop to position trainees for success in procuring funding. The program is administered through faculty from the Departments of Medicine, Biochemistry, Biophysics, Physiology, and Pharmacology affording trainees a broad exposure to basic science and translational disciplines. Research areas represented by the faculty include biochemistry, physiology, vascular and cardiomyocyte biology, hypertension, genetics, genomics, proteomics, signal transduction, metabolism, and translational investigation. The Program is centered in the Whitaker Cardiovascular Institute at the Boston University Medical Campus that hosts state-of-the-art facilities for animal surgery, cardiac and vascular physiology, molecular biology, development of transgenic animals, scanning and transmission electron microscopy, X-ray diffraction, gas and high pressure liquid chromatography, mass spectroscopy, analytic ultracentrifugation, fluorescent activated cell sorting, confocal microscopy, tissue culture, organ culture, amino acid analyzers, protein sequencers and spectroscopy using NMR, EPR, and MRI technology. Trainees completing The Program will find themselves well-positioned for success in both conducting and securing funding for original research related to cardiovascular disease. As a consequence, this Program will help fill the need for high-quality investigators that will produce the necessary insight for the development of future treatments for cardiovascular disease. (End of Abstract)